RECOURSE
by Trajan the Terrapin
Summary: Sequel to 99. This is just a side story about Duncan and how he appears in Acme Acres. I reccomend grabbing some music for this one! Various artists are referenced Rated T for some language.


All Music and characters in this fanfic aside form Duncan Admiral, and Maddox ( of whom are creations of my own) Are owned and licensed to Capcom co, ltd and Warner bros./Warner bros and Sirup Records,S2 recording and Water music .

**Used without permission.**

_**99: RECOURSE**_

By Cleophas Rex

( Linkin Parks points of authority plays during the sequence of events)

Duncan: Get out of the way Maddox!!!

As Maddox dodges, Duncan fires a massive helical spur gear at Admiral which severs his entire torso of his body!!!!

Maddox: I'll finish him off Duncan get out of here!!!

Duncan: No you get the force metal! I'll take care of this!!! Don't worry about me Maddox I'll take care of this maverick threat once and for ALL!!!!

Admiral: I WILL DESTROY YOU….. HUNTERS…..

Maddox: Okay, Duncan I'll leave it to you!!!!

Maddox the leaves room and runs towards the hallway where the force metal is being held, mechaniloid Wolves come and try to impede his way to the object but Maddox is able to fight through them with determination and grit. He is able to finally grasp the force metal and tuck it safely inside of his utility belt; though as he does that, more Wolves come his way….

Meanwhile Duncan continues to fight Admiral.

Duncan: I'm…. Almost out of energy….. ( How can X and Zero keep this up all the time?)But it doesn't matter now because IVE ALREADY WON!!!!!!

With that said, Duncan manipulates all the metal around him to create a giant fist which crashes down on admiral, ending his existence once and for all. Duncan relieved collapses down on the floor. Maddox finishes mopping up the rest of the mechaniloids and comes to see what had happened; He finds Duncan lying on the floor and rushes to his side.

Maddox: Duncan, are you okay????

Duncan: "We did it, all we have to do now is wait for X and all of the others to defeat Redips."

Maddox: "Here are some energy tanks I found after fighting those Wolves'. I think it would help if you have some.

Duncan: Yeah it would!!!

Both Gorge on the plasma-energen crystal filled containers after their hard- fought victories. After feasting they had gone to the upper deck of the space station where they observed observed the vast view of the planet earth's radiant glow in space.

Duncan: It'll be sometime before the recon unit comes back and picks us up; I've already tried unlocking the hangars to the air shuttles but I can't figure out the combination or hack into the system.

Maddox: Did you try breaking off the lock??

Duncan: The protective casing around it is too strong; they have this place well protected. Damn Liberion Army!!

Maddox: Well it shouldn't be too long now, we'll be out of here in no time and we'll be able to show everyone that we are capable of anything like the elite hunters! And finally well start getting some respect from all the reploid……..

_Then suddenly, a series of alarms goes off. the space stations doors and windows seal off any exit available. The stations self -destruct sequence activates!! _

**_SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE COMMENCING, 120 second remain _**

Duncan: What's going on here!!!! Were supposed to be the only people standing!!!!!

Maddox: I could care less how it started; we just need to find a way out of here!!!!!

Both sprint towards the hanger and use their strengths to attempt to blast their way through the door in a desperate attempt to escape the impending blast. Through successive blows and waves they're able only to dent the heavily armored gate.

**_90 SECONDS _**

Maddox (sarcastically): Man…. Life can't get any better at this point, CAN IT!!!!!!

Duncan (sarcastically): OH it can!

Saying that, Duncan transforms himself into a puddle of pure metal and is able to push his way through the seams of the door to lift the gate open to find a good shuttle out of 5 to use.

Maddox: You sure come through in the clutch, my friend.

**_60 SECONDS _**

Duncan: We can celebrate later the shuttles waiting on us!!!

_As both race toward the shuttle, a Boomerang shaped blast destroys it completely (Talk about luck!)_

Both look back at the person who destroyed their chance at escape who turns out to be none other than… Dynamo!

Dynamo: You didn't think It would be THAT easy did you???

Maddox: You of all people, Dynamo!

Duncan: Oh you're getting it now, Man. even If we all die together!!!!

Duncan runs towards Dynamo and both begin to fight. Maddox of course attempts to follow suit to where Dynamo Notices and he stops Maddox by throwing one of his energy shields directly at his forehead knocks him unconscious. Duncan seeing this then immediately punches Dynamo in the jaw knocking him on his back.

_**25 SECONDS **_

Duncan now the only person standing sees that time is short and finds his friend laying there immobile, he thinks to himself " Should I do this?.I 'll have to. It 's the only way to save one of us so It might as well be him. He has the force metal"

_**15 SECONDS **_

Without hesitation Duncan pulls out a time travel device from his belt and places it on Maddox's chest. Duncan attempts to set the coordinates for the Maverick hunter base HQ but not until Dynamo comes from behind and stabs him through the chest with his sword.

Maddox (suddenly awakened): DUNCAN!!!!!!

Seeing this he becomes enraged and tries to attack dynamo but it's too late the time travel device engulfs his body with ectoplasm of blue waves. His then chromium blue body evaporates into thin air much to Dynamos surprise.

Dynamo: DAMN IT!! All that for nothing… well at least I killed one of them!!!!

**_10, 9, 8, 7, 6…….._**

Dynamo: The sequence!!!

Dynamo rushes over towards the nearest computer clock in time to stop the imminent explosion.

**_5, 4, 3, 2,….. SEQUENCE ABORTED RESUMING NORMAL OPERATION_**

Dynamo: sigh that was too close.

_Duncan has recovered from his injury and is giving dynamo a show of hands sarcastically with a look of hatred in his eyes._

Duncan: A gold star for you!! You stopped the space station from exploding even though you didn't have enough time to escape even If you did take the metal from us. Some "A class" Hunter you are!!

Dynamo (angered): SHUT UP!!!

Dynamo lunges at Duncan attempting to throw a punch. Duncan blocks his punch, then head butts dynamo causing him to fall flat on his back; Dynamo in defense throws an endless amount of shield boomerangs at Duncan. He uses his speed to dodge them and fires one of his own shots at dynamo, hitting him directly on his shoulder.

Dynamo in pain: You… are too Strong… Duncan.

Duncan: So some people say…

Duncan then unleashes a fury of punches and kicks at Dynamo, leaving Dynamo almost lifeless and in pain. He then picks him up by the collar…And before delivering the final finishing blow..." This is for Maddox!!!" Dynamo summons enough strength to break Duncan's grip and pull out one of his own Time Modules!!!! He quickly sets the coordinates to where Maddox was transported. Before Duncan can react Dynamo is also gone into the unknown dimension.

Duncan: SHIT!!!!!!! I can't believe this….. I failed. We had this under control!!! I let Maddox down; I let the while Isle of Giga city down!!!!!

(DJ Tatanas "moments" plays)

Duncan waits for the reconissance crew to come back and take him back to HQ in Giga city. Upon their arrival they find his head is hanging low in retrospect of what transpired. During his Shuttle ride back Duncan looks at the reflection of the earth with sorrowness and anger, "How will I explain myself???"

After a leghtnhy ride in space, the ship enters in the spaceport entrance of the HQ, where Axl and Zero await.

Zero: Duncan good to see you again, did you retrieve the Metal??

Duncan: ….

Axl: Must have been a very interesting Mission, Going through all that trouble to get that other force metal.

Zero: You didn't answer me, Duncan. Where's the force Metal??

Duncan: I don't have it.

Both Zero and Axl: What!!!

Duncan: It wasn't my fault, or maybe it was.

Zero: If you don't have it where is it???

_Duncan explains the events that unfolded on the space station to Both S class hunters._

Axl: So that's what happened huh. Fuckin' Dynamo. I told you S ranked missions weren't easy, Duncan.

Zero (slapping his head): So there's a Maverick Hunter _MIA _and no force metal. Maybe I shouldn't have trusted you with this mission, Duncan. But then again I suppose Dynamos interference wasn't entirely your fault.

Duncan: I was capable of this mission, Zero. The situation was under control until Dynamo showed up again. I shouldn't have brought the time travel modules with me.

Axl: Yes but then again, it was noble of you to sacrifice yourself by trying to send Maddox here to HQ with the Metal while you fought that goon dynamo.

Zero: Damn, I thought we dealt with him once and for all a while back.

Duncan: what should I do now??

X: Rest.

_All look back in surprise at X's entrance._

Duncan: Are you sure? What about Maddox and the Force Metal. I didn't have time to look at the coordinates and find…

X: For now, it's a lost cause Duncan. I heard your story and you didn't have time to look at the coordinates set by the modules. We'll be on Alert as always, but for now it's not a primary concern, just take some time off for now. I'm sorry about your friend Maddox, He was one of the best Hunters we had, his presence will not be forgotten.

Zero: Yeah he's right, get some rest soldier.

Axl: Hey Duncan, theres someone waiting for you!!

_With that said Axl points out to the shy, complacent Cinnamon, at first sight of Duncan; she smiles then rushes into Duncan's Arms Sobbing with tears of joy._

Cinnamon: Duncan sniff I was so worried Oh no you're hurt!!

Duncan: I'm okay, Love. Just a little banged up, nothing to worry about.

Cinnamon: Let's go to doctor Gaudilles, he'll take good take of you!!!

Both head on over to Dr. Gaudilles lab where Duncan is examined and looked over for the night; the next Day, Duncan is still discouraged by what had happened. He Sits by himself in the Waiting room outside of the Lab thinking to himself "Where are you Maddox, Are you still out there? What about the Metal, did it fall into the wrong hands?" Cinnamon then enters the room seeing her love in deep thought, she convinces him to get some go outside with her for some fresh air; now both are walking hand in hand through the sunlit forests of Giga city.

Cinnamon: You did everything you could. It wasn't your fault.

Duncan: I just wish I knew the coordinates so I and find him!!!

Cinnamon: Just try and remember what had happened when you placed the module on Maddox, It'll come back to you I'm sure!!!

Duncan: Yeah maybe that could help. Hey wait!

Cinnamon: What is it, Duncan?

Duncan: Dr Gaudille can do a neural scan of my memory waves, I can get the info I need!!

Cinnamon: Yeah thats right!

Duncan: Yeah! So in other news, what happened after Chief Rs' assassination?

Cinnamon: Well… we had to fight all the other Mavericks who tried to stop us on our way again; and X, Zero and Axl fought their way through Redips base to find him fused with the supra force metal!!!

Duncan: No way!!! He Fused with the Supra Force Metal?!

Cinnamon: Yes …. He turned into a giant horrifying creature! It was scary, but the S- class hunters took care him!!

Duncan: Wow, if the Supra force metal can do that I wonder what alternative # 99 can do.

Cinnamon: Dr Gaudille should be able to answer that. We'll ask him that before he does the neural scan on you.

_The couple head back to Dr Gaudilles laboratory with questions about the metal, the answers that he has for Duncan are quite interesting._

Dr Gaudille: Alternative #99 is a metal that Is a lesser threat then Supra force metal, the one that redips had; its turns any reploid carrying it into a ultra- powerful being much like Redips, with no self control of his body or his emotions. It can cause a reploid to singe handedly level an entire city!.

Duncan: So the Reploid in possession of the metal is at its mercy, like a parasite?

Dr. Gaudille: In a way, yes. That's why it's imperative that we retrieve it at once!!!

Cinnamon: Dr. could you do a neural scan on Duncan so that he can remember the coordinates from his time module??

Dr. Gaudille: Most definitely. We shall begin Immediately!

Dr. Gaudille then performs the scan on Duncan. It's a long 3 hour procedure that takes up a majority of the day; Cinnamon waits outside in hope that the results come out positive and Duncan's mental stability hasn't reached that of a Mavericks due to the excess radiation used in the treatment.

Dr Gaudille: Okay Duncan, the procedures over.

Duncan (getting up and stretching his body): Great Doc!!!What are the results??

Dr Gaudille: You'll see them tomorrow Duncan, I have to decipher your Brainwaves.

Duncan (animated): Aww com on, Doc!!! All that time and I still have to wait?

Dr Gaudille: Unfortunately, Now go away I've got work to do!! You'll see the results tomorrow.

Cinnamon: Let's go home, Duncan It's late, we'll be here tomorrow first thing in the morning, I promise.

Duncan: Better believe it!!

The Next morning Duncan Enthusiastically gets up out of his chamber and runs towards Dr Gaudilles lab. He enters the lab not only to find The Dr with the results, but everyone including the S- class hunters waiting.

Duncan: All right Doc!! It's tomorrow already so whats the scoop?

Dr Gaudille: Yeah, about that Duncan, I did some research yesterday and I was able to find the location but...

Duncan: Yeah go on!!!! Tell me where the Metal and Maddox are so we can get moving!!

Nana: you can't go!!!

Duncan: What!! Why the Fuck not? My partners MIA and we have a force metal to retrieve! Doc! Tell them something!!

Dr Gaudille: I'm sorry kid, I tried to vouge for you, but its like they say;Orders are orders.

Nana: I'm sorry Duncan, Its in uncharted territory, rather in an alternate universe. It's too dangerous to go.

X: Besides you're one of the best Hunters we have. We can't afford to lose you.

Duncan: I don't care about that, just let me go and find him!!! I promise I'll come back!!

Alia: We can't Violate Space protocol, and it would put an unimaginable amount of strain on the equipment.

Duncan: But the force metal and Maddox……

Zero: Enough, You heard what she said; you're not to go to that region. That's an order.

Duncan: ……Understood Sir.

Nana: I'm Sorry Duncan. It's out of my hands.

Marino: Its all for the best, kid. I'm sure Maddox will find a way to survive.

X: You're an honorable warrior, Duncan. And you show much respect for Maddox and the task set before you. But with these new measures, I'm afraid sacrifices have to be made for the best.

Axl: Lighten up, Say why we don't break the mood and go to the shooting range and practice for a while! What do you say Duncan...Duncan??

Duncan Suddenly throws Axls arm off his shoulder and storms out of the Laboratory knocking lab equipment aside angrily with his brute strength. "Duncan Its okay, Calm down!" Cinnamon tries to tell him. But Duncan ignores her, he then goes outside and hops on his ride chaser and goes off into the forest.

Dr Gaudille: Well, he took that very well.

Axl: What a hothead!! You didn't need to be that harsh, Zero!

Zero: How else couldI have told him?

Marino: It had to be told to him somehow, lifes hard.

Massimo: You could've at least let him try you know. All he wants to do is complete the mission.

X: Well, I wish we could Massimo but we don't know what were dealing with; Okay for now we'll go and try to find Duncan. I'm sorry about the damage to your lab, Doctor.

Dr Gaudille: (sigh) Its allright I guess. I can get more.

Cinnamon: Doctor, I'll be back later okay?

Dr Gaudille: All right, be safe now.

The lengthy search throughout the city for Duncan turned up no results, everyone had looked in all the places he normally would be, but there was no sign of him. As the nightfall arrives, everyone has gone back to their quarters while Cinnamon is back in Gaudilles laboratory staring outside at the moonlit sky wondering where her love had run off to.

Cinnamon: Where are you Duncan? Come back to us!!

Dr Gaudille: Its time to rest now, Cinnamon It's getting late. We have more experiments to perform tomorrow with new force metal alloys.

Cinnamon: I know but, Duncan...

Dr Gaudille: I'm not worried about that hooligan; He ruined my state of the art equipment!! Now get some rest!!

Cinnamon: Yes doctor.

Dr Gaudille turns off the lights and walks out, Cinnamon then gets up and follows him she pauses momentarily and looks back at the window once more then starts to walk towards her room. As she enters she finds a familiar face staring back at her smiling. "Why the long face for, Somebody die?" It was Duncan!!! Cinnamons eyes light up with joy as she runs and hugs Duncan tightly again.

Cinnamon: Oh I'm so glad you're okay; I was so worried about you….

Duncan (covering cinnamons mouth): Shhh!!! Be quiet I don't want the doctor to see me! I've figured out a way to go back. I need your help.

Cinnamon: I'll help you Duncan! But how?

Duncan: Would you mind getting the coordinates for me?

Cinnamon: I don't know Duncan; we could get in an awful lot of trouble for doing this!

Duncan: Don't worry about that; I'll take the heat for all this if we get caught. Please Cinnamon?

Cinnamon ponders in thought about the decision knowing the risks involved then finally she knods her head in agreement. Both sneak into the lab and retrieve the coordinates from the Computer database. Afterwards they sneak outside and ride over towards Maverick Hunter HQ.Its 2100 hours,the time where the base is still on alert but aside from some mechaniloids guarding the facility no hunters are on duty at this time Duncan knowing he's still 'missing' to everyone sneaks inside of the base as cinnamon enters, both meet at an adjacent hallway towards the command deck where Nana is inputting coordinates and filing information from her desk.

_The hydraulic door opens, as Cinnamon and Duncan enter._

Nana: What are you doing here, Cinnamon, You've found Duncan!

Duncan: Uh yeah about that sorry for the outburst, I need to control myself more often. All right enough with the cheap talk!! I've got a mission to complete, we've got the coordinates to the area where Maddox and that goon dynamo are and…

Nana: Wait a minute. Zero said that you can't go! That would be disobeying a direct order; you know how that affects your Status as a Hunter. And what the Punishments you get will be…..

Duncan: I Don't care! I need to go back. Besides you do owe me a favor from that one time me and Maddox saved you from that herd of Mettaurs that turned Maverick when all the others were at the Melda Ore Plant. Remember??

Nana: Yes I remember now, I suppose I could do this for you, I over exaggerated a little before about the equipment; everything should be fine after I transport you.

Duncan: Thank you, Nana; common let's get this done quickly before anybody sees us!!! They'll thank me later when Maddox and I return.

_Duncan quickly positions himself in the transport area. Cinnamon comes and interrupts the procedure temporarily._

Cinnamon: Duncan!!

Duncan: What Cinnamon? What is it??

Cinnamon: Take these with you!!!

_Cinnamon hands Duncan 3 variants of force metal alloys she developed of all elements, Fire, water and thunder._

Duncan (grinning): Well thanks, these should come in handy. And Babe, take care of yourself while I'm gone okay??

_Cinnamon Hugs Duncan one last time._

Cinnamon (emotional and in tears): Okay Duncan. Be careful!!!

Nana: Recommencing Transport Sequence!!

_A blue ray of light encircles Duncan's body as the sequence happens…_

Nana: Good luck Duncan, now you owe ME one when and if you come back!!!

Duncan: Thanks and I'll remember.

Cinnamon: Goodbye Duncan! (Don't push yourself too hard.)

_As Duncan waves goodbye while he's teleported, Zero enters the room._

Zero: Hey what's going on? Who was transported just now??

Nana (in thought): You definitely owe me one now Duncan!

After a lengthy trip through a wormhole through time, Duncan falls down in another forest during a dark night, but the forest more natural unlike the ones he was used to; blended with technology and fiber optics. There were no robots or mechaniloids shaped like animals, they really were animals, animated ones with thier personalities and emotions, much to Duncan's confusion. He walks along the forest trail; ever so on alert watching for anything that moves; He then arrives at the end of the forest to a vast plain of grass. Over the distance, he sees a suburb of homes followed by brightly lit city in the distance. "What is this place?" He thinks to himself and he then looks to the right find a towering sign on a hill saying "WECOME TO ACME ACRES!!" "Just another residential area." he shrugs off, but he'll soon find out that this is no ordinary area as he continues to travel fourth…

As Duncan begins to walk forward he notices a huge missile coming at him, he quickly leaps out of its path. As he does this he notices a small red, road runner wearing blue sneakers run by him. Another one of the missiles is launched at him; this time he fires a helical spur at it destroying it completely. He then runs over to the trench where the missles being fired from.

Duncan (aiming his spur buster): Who are you!! SHOW YOURSELF!

_Duncan Expecting to see an enemy soldier sees a small blue, shrewd and scared coyote wearing red sneakers with his hands up!!! Duncan confused as ever, disengages his weapon._

Duncan: I'm sorry little guy I thought you were aiming at me. Maybe you were trying to hit that

Bird I saw over there instead, Am I right?

_The coyote holds up a sign saying_ "YES!!!"

Duncan: Oh okay, I'm sorry for being rude like that, Let me introduce myself, my name is Duncan! What's yours??

_He pulls out another sign saying_, " Calamity Coyote."

Duncan: you can only talk through signs? That's interesting.

Calamity (drawing up another sign): "Are you a robot of some kind??"

Duncan: Why yes I am, one of the best there is!!!

Calamity (drawing another series of signs): "Cool, I like robots!!! I need to show you to my Idol, Wile E coyote, come on lets go!!"

Duncan( in thought): Even though I don't know this creature, he seems not to be a threat at all, he even seems to be quite intelligent, I'll go with him to see this Idol of his;I wonder if this world….hey wait!

The young coyote enthusiastically grabs Duncan's huge hand and they both run off into the night over to the Acme desert where they arrive at Wile Es home in the desert. A dwelling made mostly of rocks from the surrounding desert compiled into a nice home like appearance.

_Calamity knocks on the door frantically._

Wile .E: Yes, yes I'm coming I'm coming. Hold on!!!

_Wile E. opens the door to find his apprentice._

Wile .E: Well hello there, my star apprentice: how goes the road runner hunt today??

_Calamity gives a so- so gesture towards Wile .E._

Wile. E: Ahh I see, why don't you come in, and enjoy some delectable jerky I purchased from the store today.

Calamity (pulls out another sign): "My liege, I have something to show you."

Wile. E.: What is it Calamity??

_Calamity gives the signal, and then Duncan comes and stands in the doorway._

Wile. E.(with huge eyes and amazed): My word…. Another one of these Behemoths? My how times have changed!

Duncan: Hey, watch who you're calling Behemoth! Names Duncan by the way.

Wile E: Wile E. Coyote. And I'm Sorry If I offended you, I just noticed another person of your stature at the school the other day while I was teaching….

Duncan: Who was that person, Was He a reploid like me???

Wile E.: I believe so, Calamity had a better look at him then I did. Ask him. he should know.

Duncan: Hey Calamity, what did he look like??

_Calamity then grabs a sign but this time he sketches a rough image of what he saw... The person Duncan is looking for, Maddox._

Duncan: That's him!!! I knew he was here,Thank you guys!!! I'll be on my way now…

Wile E.: Wait you can't go out there yet!... People will freak out if you show yourself in public you can't go yet!!

Duncan: Look, I could care less what people think of me and what I look like, besides I have a mission to complete and a friend to rescue. Goodbye!!

Wile E: Hmm, I see, Suit yourself. I suppose I can't stop you if you're here for something important. Off you go then.

As Duncan leaves Calamity shows him one more picture he made up during the conversation; He quickly runs over to show Duncan before walks out the front door. .

Duncan: What is it?? Can't you see I'm busy!!!

_Calamity shows him a picture of Dynamo with Roddy the rat and Dan fourth Drake._

Duncan (angered and surprised): DYNAMO! I forgot he was here too; how do you know about him??

_Calamity writes out more signs._

Calamity: "A week ago, I and Wile E. were at the supermarket buying quality Acme Equipment. We saw them purchasing Metal Alloys of all kinds, Electronic wiring and circuitry for some purpose." "I wondered to myself what for?"

Wile E.: Yes I found that to be quite strange myself, seeing those two rapscallions from Perfecto Prep and that other robot buying hardware of that caliper.

Duncan: They're going to build Mechaniloids.

Wile E.: What are those??

Duncan: Mass produced Reploids that have below average or low thinking capacity, none the less they can be programmed to perform any tasks, construction, transportation, medical assistance and other assigned tasks.

Wile E: that doesn't sound so bad; I wouldn't mind having one of those myself. They sound useful.

Duncan: Yeah but that's not the the point; If Dynamo is with those two then they aren't going to build them into something helpful, they're going to build MAVERICKS!!!

_Calamity Jumps back behind Wilys Leg in fear._

Wile E: This doesn't sound good Duncan, what does this mean??

Duncan explains what's going on from the mission, to what mavericks do, and what they are and how they're built; Wile E. Is both shocked and amazed at the wonders of the world Duncan described to him and the mission he's on. Wile.E is now apt to help him in his quest.

Duncan: We have to stop them!!! If Dynamo Gets his hands on the force metal everyone is in danger.

Wile E.: We must act quickly!!

Duncan: Actually, the Stealth approach does work best for me as you had said earlier, laying low and keeping out of sight sounds good.

Wile E.: Yes Duncan, We shall act when the time calls for it. I can't believe they wouldn't let you come here in the first place Duncan, don't they know the value of friendship??

_Calamity writes up another sign_

Calamity:"Yeah!! Shame on them!"

Duncan: Its okay it'll be worth it when we get the force metal back. Hey I noticed your machining and laboratory equipment, would you mind if I use it to build some weapons and vehicles?

Wile E. (excitedly): Why I'd be honored to, Duncan. I'm fascinated by the technology of your world and this would be a great way to see it firsthand. Might I and Calamity assist you??

Duncan: Sure!! The more help I can get the better, there's no telling when Dynamos next move will be.  
Let's get started.

Wile E. (grinning): Calamity, Start making the coffee; there's much work to be done!!


End file.
